Karma Punched Us in the Face
is the second episode of The Amazing Race 1. Previously... Previously on the Amazing Race... eleven teams begun a race for a million dollars and bought tickets to Guatemala. Samuel: Two tickets to Guatemala City. Receptionist: Your plane will arrive at 5:05 PM. Samuel: Great! At the airport, tensions were high when Craig accidentally knocked over Kelsey. Craig ran right into Kelsey, knocking her over. As Laura helped Kelsey up, Craig turned to her. Craig: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Robert and Craig then proceeded to cut in front of Kelsey and Laura and walk to the ticket counter. Laura (furious): Hey, you guys can't just front of us! Once they arrived in Guatemala, teams had to pick between Search and Shoot. But neither detour proved to be an easy task. Richard and Amy could be seen searching for a mask. Richard: Amy? Any luck? Amy: Absolutely none. Nathan was seen using the blowpipe, trying to hit targets. Nathan blew a shot but it was off target. Nathan: This is a nightmare. But it was the roadblock that caused one team to really fall behind. Kelsey: You can do it, Laura. Laura: I'm sorry, Kelsey. I just don't know. I don't know the answer to this. In the end, dating gamers Nathan and Brianna won the first leg of the race. Nathan and Brianna stood on the mat. Phil Keoghan: You are team number one! Nathan: Yes!!! Nathan and Brianna jumped up and down excitedly. Phil laughed as they happily hugged each other. And cheerleaders Kelsey and Laura became the first team eliminated. Laura: Yeah, I just couldn't think of frickin' Villa Nueva, man. That tripped me up. Ten teams are left. Who will be eliminated... next? (theme song plays) Story The sun set over beautiful Guatemala. Wildlife could be seen waking up and wandering around. Phil Keoghan: This is Guatemala. One of the most populated countries in Central America, this place was once home to the core group of Mayan people. And in this historic country, Vivero Palmetto. This garden and popular tourist destination was the first pit stop in a race around the world. Phil Keoghan: Nathan and Brianna were the first team to arrive, and will depart twelve hours after they checked in. -------------------- NATHAN AND BRIANNA (CURRENTLY IN 1ST PLACE) -------------------- Nathan and Brianna stood on the pit stop mat, waiting to open their clue. The second they could, they ripped open their clue. Nathan: Fly to... Rio de Janeiro, Brazil! -------------------- Phil Keoghan: Teams must now fly to Rio de Janeiro in the country of Brazil. One of the most visited cities in the Southern Hemisphere, this city was also the host of the 2016 Summer Olympics. Once teams arrive in Rio de Janeiro, they will find their next cluebox right outside the airport. -------------------- Brianna (excited): Sounds cool! Let's get out of here. Nathan: I get the feeling that the challenges are gonna be really hard. Like cause of the Olympics and stuff. Brianna: Maybe. Let's just hope we can keep our lead up. -------------------- SHANNON AND MARIE (CURRENTLY IN 2ND PLACE) -------------------- Shannon teared open the clue and read it aloud. Shannon: Fly to Brazil. Marie: Let's go. -------------------- ERIKA AND SAMUEL (CURRENTLY IN 3RD PLACE) -------------------- Samuel ripped open the envelope and opened the clue. Samuel: We're going to Brazil! Erika: That's amazing! Erika and Samuel tracked down a taxi and hopped in. Samuel: We need to get to the airport as soon as possible. -------------------- JOSHUA AND DARRYL (CURRENTLY IN 4TH PLACE) -------------------- Darryl: Brazil, baby! Joshua: Let's go. -------------------- RON AND HAYLEY (CURRENTLY IN 5TH PLACE) -------------------- Ron: We're going to Brazil! Hayley (excited): That's great!! Hayley: We need to get on the first flight out of here, so let's get to the airport right now. -------------------- NATHAN AND BRIANNA (CURRENTLY IN 1ST PLACE) -------------------- Nathan and Brianna arrived at the airport and walked up to the counter. Brianna: We need two tickets to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil as fast as possible. Receptionist (handing tickets): Here you are. You will arrive at 1:00 PM. Brianna: Thank you. Have you seen any other teams like us? Receptionist: No. Brianna: Wonderful. So we are first. Nathan: That's awesome. -------------------- SHANNON AND MARIE (CURRENTLY IN 2ND PLACE) -------------------- Shannon: There's the airport. The moms grabbed their bags out of the back of their taxi and walked into the airport. They could be seen walking right past the ticket counter. Shannon: Do you know where the ticket counter is, Marie? Marie: I do not. -------------------- ERIKA AND SAMUEL (CURRENTLY IN 2ND PLACE) -------------------- Erika and Samuel walked up to the ticket counter and got their tickets to Brazil. Samuel: What time does this flight arrive? Receptionist: 1:00 PM. Samuel: Perfect! Thank you. -------------------- SHANNON AND MARIE (CURRENTLY IN 3RD PLACE) -------------------- Shannon: Seriously, where is the ticket counter? Marie: I think we're just blind. Shannon shook her head and sighed. -------------------- JOSHUA AND DARRYL (CURRENTLY IN 3RD PLACE) -------------------- Joshua and Darryl walked up to the ticket counters. Receptionist: You will arrive at 1:00 PM. Joshua: Thank you. -------------------- PETER AND KIM (CURRENTLY IN 6TH PLACE) -------------------- Peter and Kim were seen leaving the pit stop. Kim: We're going to Brazil! Peter: Nice. Kim: We have to go to the airport. -------------------- RON AND HAYLEY (CURRENTLY IN 4TH PLACE) -------------------- Hayley: Two tickets to Rio de Janeiro, please! Receptionist: You will arrive at 1:00 PM. Hayley: Thank you. -------------------- SHANNON AND MARIE (CURRENTLY IN 5TH PLACE) -------------------- Shannon: Hey, you guys! Hayley: Hey! Are you on the same flight? Marie: We just now found the ticket counter. Hayley: Oh wow. Shannon and Marie walked up to the counter and got their 1:00 tickets. Shannon: It looks like every team will probably be on the same flight. It sucks, but it is what it is. -------------------- TASHA AND DANIELLE (CURRENTLY IN 7TH PLACE) -------------------- The sisters read their clue and got into a taxi. Tasha: Brazil, baby! Let's go. -------------------- PETER AND KIM (CURRENTLY IN 6TH PLACE) -------------------- Receptionist: Here are your tickets, arriving at 1:00 PM. Kim: Thank you. -------------------- RICHARD AND AMY (CURRENTLY IN 8TH PLACE) -------------------- Richard and Amy opened their clue. Richard: We're going to Brazil! Amy: Nice. Amy: Is that where the Rio Grande is? Richard: I dunno. -------------------- COREY AND KAIDAN (CURRENTLY IN 9TH PLACE) -------------------- Corey (tearing open the clue): Brazil! Kaidan: Sweet. -------------------- TASHA AND DANIELLE (CURRENTLY IN 7TH PLACE) -------------------- Tasha and Danielle were seen getting tickets for the 1:00 flight. -------------------- RICHARD AND AMY (CURRENTLY IN 8TH PLACE) -------------------- Richard and Amy got the same tickets. -------------------- COREY AND KAIDAN (CURRENTLY IN 9TH PLACE) -------------------- Corey and Kaidan got tickets as well. Kaidan: So it looks like the first nine teams are gonna be on the same flight. Corey: I guess we wait and see if Robert and Craig make it in time. Kaidan: I'm sure they will. -------------------- ROBERT AND CRAIG (CURRENTLY IN LAST PLACE) -------------------- The plumbers were the last to depart. Robert: Fly to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Craig: Okay. Let's go. -------------------- NATHAN AND BRIANNA (DATING GAMERS) -------------------- Nathan and Brianna were boarding the plane. Brianna: Nine teams are on this plane, but no one has seen Robert and Craig. There's a real possibility they could miss this flight. Nathan: Only time will tell. -------------------- JOSHUA AND DARRYL (COUSINS) -------------------- Joshua and Darryl could be seen sitting in the plane, looking toward the camera. Darryl: We have no idea where Robert or Craig are right now. They are not on this plane and like, it's about to leave. Joshua: If they miss this flight, it would be good for us. This is a race and we're gonna take any advantage we can get. -------------------- ROBERT AND CRAIG (CURRENTLY IN LAST PLACE) -------------------- The plumbers could be seen sitting in the back of a slow taxi. Craig: Sir, if you could speed up just a little bit... The taxi driver could not understand Craig. Robert: We don't exactly have good luck with taxi drivers. -------------------- FLASHBACK TO LEG 1 -------------------- Craig: Sir, do you know where you are going? They got no response. Robert: Craig, this guy does not know what he is doing. We need to just get out and ask somebody where the heck we even are. Craig: Okay, we're getting out. Robert and Craig hopped out of the vehicle and just threw money at the driver. -------------------- FLASHBACK TO LEG 1 -------------------- As they were looking at the sunset, Robert and Craig heard a weird nose coming from the car's engine. Robert: Oh no. All of a sudden, the taxi came to a sudden halt. Craig: This sucks, man. -------------------- ROBERT AND CRAIG (CURRENTLY IN LAST PLACE) -------------------- Craig: Yeah, we're like cursed or something. Robert: We just have to hope everything works out in the end. Craig: Let's just get to the airport. -------------------- RICHARD AND AMY (DIVORCED PARENTS) -------------------- Amy and Richard looked out the window of their plane as it flew away from Guatemala. Richard: The plumbers are nowhere to be seen, so they are definitely going to have some catching up to. Amy: That just makes the race easier for us. The plane could be seen going into the clouds. -------------------- ROBERT AND CRAIG (CURRENTLY IN LAST PLACE) -------------------- The plumbers walked into the airport and got their tickets. Going into the waiting area, they realized there were no other teams around. Robert: Craig, there are no teams left. We are last. Craig: expletive. -------------------- Phil Keoghan: All teams are now flying to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Nine teams will be arriving at 1:00 PM, while Robert and Craig will be arriving one and a half hours later at 2:30. -------------------- NATHAN AND BRIANNA (DATING GAMERS) -------------------- The first plane could be seen touching down in Rio de Janeiro. Every team rushed out. Nathan and Brianna were closest to the front of the plane, and so they were the first to the cluebox. The dating gamers grabbed their clue before any other team could get to it. Nathan: Travel by taxi to Rio Hang Gliding. -------------------- Phil Keoghan: Now that they've arrived in Brazil, teams must take a taxi to Rio Hang Gliding, where they will find their next clue. -------------------- NATHAN AND BRIANNA (CURRENTLY IN 1ST PLACE) -------------------- Nathan: Oh man, it's gonna something related to hang gliding. Brianna: That would be crazy if we had to do that. -------------------- ERIKA AND SAMUEL (CURRENTLY IN 2ND PLACE) -------------------- Samuel: Travel to Rio Hang Gliding. Erika: Oh boy... -------------------- JOSHUA AND DARRYL (CURRENTLY IN 3RD PLACE) -------------------- Joshua: We have to travel to Rio Hang Gliding. Darryl: Ahh, dang it. Joshua and Darryl hopped in a taxi, with Peter and Kim right on their tails. -------------------- PETER AND KIM (CURRENTLY IN 4TH PLACE) -------------------- Kim: We got a taxi cab pretty quickly, so we're on our way. Peter: Hopefully we can get to this hang gliding place fast. -------------------- RON AND HAYLEY (CURRENTLY IN 5TH PLACE) -------------------- Ron: As fast as you can, sir. We have got to get to this hang gliding place. -------------------- All nine teams on the first flight could be seen grabbing taxis, as the vehicles ventured over to their location. -------------------- JOSHUA AND DARRYL (CURRENTLY IN 3RD PLACE) -------------------- Darryl: Excuse me, sir, if you could pass the two teams in front of us, that'd be great. The taxi quickly zoomed by, putting Joshua and Darryl into the first position. The two guys fist-bumped and celebrated their current lead. -------------------- NATHAN AND BRIANNA (CURRENTLY IN 2ND PLACE) -------------------- Brianna: We just got passed by the cousins. Nathan: It sucks, but we still have a big lead on a lot of the other teams, so we're pretty satisfied. -------------------- JOSHUA AND DARRYL (CURRENTLY IN 1ST PLACE) -------------------- The cousins' taxi pulled up to their destination. They ran out and grabbed the cluebox. Joshua (exhausted): It's a roadblock. Who's ready to travel to new heights? Darryl: I am.